


i need u

by fuhbiola



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, M/M, Smut, bts - Freeform, idk - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, kpop, park jimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuhbiola/pseuds/fuhbiola
Summary: Jimin has been waiting all his life for this moment , that horny f- ....its short btw; im posting more chapters thats why (:





	i need u

7:30 PM

" **_I_ '**m so tired! " Jimin says as he takes off his shirt. Jungkook pays no attention to him, he is too occupied with his Xbox. Jimin walks to the kitchen as his hunger grows. As he opens the refrigerator he hears footsteps coming towards him. He turns around and notices Jungkook's eyes on him. " Jimin, umm... I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?" Surprised he quickly responds with, "Yeah sure, right now?" Jk just nods. He quickly showers and changes fast, he knows this is the perfect opportunity to confess his love for Jk. He leaves the room in black ripped jeans, a black shirt, and white Converse. He notices through the window that Jk is already waiting for him outside the car. He was looking hotter than ever thought Jimin. Jk was dressed in black jeans, a white shirt, and Timberland boots, desperately waiting for him.

8:16 PM  
" _ **I**_ 'm sorry I made you wait so much", "I wanted to look good tonight," Jimin says with laughter. "But you always look good" Jk responds checking Jimin out. At this point, Jimin's face is as red as a tomato. "Why are you blushing Jimin? You should know you always look good", Jimin just answers with a "Thank you", and hides his face, turning away from Jk's direction so he doesn't see him. Jk turns the car on and they leave the apartment parking.

8:31  
_**T**_ hey both were silent the whole 15 mins it took for them to get to the restaurant. When Jimin realizes they enter a very fancy restaurant, he breaks the silence between them, grabs Jk's hand and says " Jungkook, this restaurant is very fancy, therefore it must be expensive!" Jungkook presses his hand not too hard and just winks at him. Jimin's face immediately turns red. Jk orders a table for two and they both sit down. "Jimin, I wanted to talk to you about something..." Jimin panics, so many things go through his head, trying to figure out what Jk will say to him. "Yeah what is it?" he says trying to not make eye contact with Jk. "Look at me Jimin," Jimin looks up, making eye contact with him, "I know this will sound ridiculous but after all these years living with you and sharing a room together, I might have... fallen in love with you and I know you don't feel that way but -" Jimin interrupts him by saying "Jk, I love you..." Silence fills the table for a few seconds, both of them smiling at each other. "We're leaving," Jungkook states to Jimin. "But we haven't eaten?" , "My hunger for you is bigger," Jk says smirking. Jimin follows Jungkook to the car and they leave the restaurant. In the car, they just hear music and look at each other with smiles. "I thought it'd be awkward", "Yeah I thought that too," says Jk laughing.

9:13 PM  
_**A**_ s soon as they enter the apartment, Jungkook pins Jimin to the wall and they make out. Jimin removes Jk's shirt and kisses his chest. He gets on his knees and looks up to Jk, "Can I?", he asks, "What a good boy, Jimin" he says nodding. Jimin removes Jungkook's pants and boxers, making his hard cock free. "You're already hard Jungkookie" Jimin laughs as he puts Jk's whole length inside his mouth, sucking him. Jungkook lets out a small moan and Jimin catches it. "You're so good Jiminie, I'm about to cum!" he tells Jimin, both making eye contact with each other. Jimin stops sucking and says "Not yet Kookie, we're just starting." Jimin grabs Kookie's hand and leads him to the room they both share. There are two beds in the room, a bed for two, which is the one Jungkook sleeps in and in the corner, a small bed which Jimin owns. Jungkook takes control of the situation and throws Jimin to the bed. He then gets on top of Jimin and removes Jimin's shirt, pants, and boxers. They're both super hard at the moment. "I'll have to prepare you Jiminie", "Okay Kookie". Jungkook immediately looks at Jimin and whispers in his ear "Call me daddy". "Okay... daddy" Jimin calls out to Jk. Jungkook pulls out a bottle of lube from the cabinet and wets his fingers with it. "Baby, do you wanna do this for sure?" Jk asks Jimin. "Yes d-daddy". Jk inserts one finger inside Jimin's tight hole. "More daddy!" Jimin groans. Jk slides in a second and then a third finger making Jimin scream loud. "Okay baby, I'm putting it inside now," he says as he grabs his hard length and inserts it all deeply inside Jimin making him moan very loudly. "Move daddy, fast" Jk smiles and moves fast and faster, fastening his pace. "Fuck, faster- AHHH" Jimin screams. "I'm about to cum J... daddy, ahh!" , "Me too baby," he says as they both release their fluids, falling on Jimin's stomach and his chest. Jungkook falls on top of Jimin and then moves beside him. "That was the best experience ever Jiminie", "Yes I know daddy". Jk grabs tissues and cleans Jimin then lays back down next to him. "I needed you," Jimin says to Jk. "I needed you too baby". Jungkook kisses Jimin and they both close their eyes and together say "I love you" to each other, falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing here, sorry if its bad. Hope you enjoyed atleast you freaky kiddos . i love bts sm asdfghjkl... ill write more chapters probably bc i have no life haha . IK ITS SHORT, ITS SHORT BC I WANNA MAKE MORE CHAPTERS (: OKAY BYE IK I SUCC IM NEW AT THIS


End file.
